Many electronic devices include one or more displays on which information can be provided to a user. For example, graphics, images, videos, text, glyphs, or other content can be provided on a display. The content can be disposed on the display in any suitable manner including, for example, as distinct, non-overlapping content, or as content disposed on different overlapping layers. Different approaches can be used to determine the disposition, layout, size and other attributes of specific content on a display. In some cases, a user interface developer can define the manner in which content is displayed. For example, a developer can select a text font type, font size, text box dimensions, font color, or other display attributes for text provided in a user interface.
The particular display attributes used for displayed content can be selected to ensure that a user can adequately distinguish the content and interact with the device. For example, a font size can be selected to be at least a minimum amount required for a user with average or below average eyesight to be able to distinguish and consume displayed content. Some users of electronic devices, however, may have reduced eyesight or disabilities that make it difficult for the users to distinguish the content when displayed using the default or standard display attributes.
Some electronic devices can provide accessibility modes by which the manner in which content is provided to a user of the device is modified to assist users having difficulty consuming content provided in a default or standard manner. For example, some electronic devices can provide an audio output that reads one or more text elements provided in an interface, or an output that describes non-textual content provided on the display. As another example, some electronic devices can provide a zoomed interface by which the entirety of a user interface is zoomed to a particular level such that all of the content displayed within the interface is larger and easier to see. Because the interface is zoomed larger than the available display, a user can scroll or pan the zoomed in interface to view all of the available content provided using the device. In some embodiments, a user can in addition zoom in on an interface when the accessibility mode is not enabled (e.g., zoom in a portion of a web page in a region identified by the zooming instruction, for example the region in which a double tap touch instruction was received).